


Belts and Strawberries

by Hyperionova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Belts, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents, Strawberries, Thirsty Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: Originally titled as "He Has It Big. Sehun Likes It Big." This was written like 3 years ago, so just reposting it here after much demand!Sehun pays his cousin, Kyungsoo a visit.





	Belts and Strawberries

"Hey, hyung!" The two enthusiastic syllables that rolled off Sehun's tongue as soon as the door was thrown wide open were more than enough to bring about a Cheshire grin followed by a pair of bulged out eyes on Kyungsoo's face.

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo pounced on Sehun, throwing his whole weight at the younger, causing the latter to stagger back. "The fuck are you doing here now?! I thought you'll be here in another five days!" he cried excitedly after pulling back from the brutal embrace.

"Well…" Sehun managed a shrug with the weight of his backpack on his shoulders. "I thought it'd be a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise? You motherfucker, you said that... ah, come in first." He yanked Sehun into his apartment and shut the door behind him. "Wow, you're actually here!" Kyungsoo gave Sehun another hug. He clapped on Sehun's arms when he broke away.

Sehun glanced around the bright apartment and wow, he wasn't expecting his cousin to be living in such a lavish place. The whole apartment screamed extravagance with its white furniture, lace drapes, glass walls and a fancy balcony. "You've got a pretty neat place, hyung." His voice came out as a breath.

"Sit down." Kyungsoo ushered Sehun to the white couch. Sehun dropped his backpack onto the floor before he flumped on the couch with a wide grin etched on his lips. Kyungsoo took his seat on a nearby one-seater couch. Sehun stared at the TV showcased before him and his lips slightly parted to gape. "So, why the fuck are you five days early?"

"Huh?" Sehun tore his gaze away from the fancy TV and acknowledged his cousin. "Like I said, I thought it will be a surprise. Besides, I'm off to Hong Kong in seven days. So, I thought I'll spend more time with you. By the way, cool TV."

Kyungsoo eyed the TV before gazing back at Sehun. "65 inches."

"What?!"

His cousin chuckled. "You're probably wondering how I had the wherewithal for all this." He waved his hand around the apartment's living hall.

"Well, one would wonder. I thought you were a school teacher. Now, I'm thinking that you run some underground business."

Kyungsoo outright laughed. "I don't live alone. These are not mine. They're my housemate's."

"Oh," Sehun cooed. "I see. Anyway, how's life?"

"Awesome I guess." Kyungsoo leaned back on the couch. "I'm always busy with work but it's all right. What about you?"

"Medical is kinda bitchy but I'll survive. My practical starts next semester. So, I'm gonna enjoy all of my vacation by going around Asia!"

"But you little shit. You could have told me that you're going to show up five days earlier!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a life, a crappy one at that. And I have to go on a dumb field trip with my school."

"What?! When?"

"I have to leave at 5." He leered at the fancy wall clock. "In another four hours," he sighed. "And I'll be gone for the weekend."

"Shit." Sehun scratched the back of his head. "What now?"

"See, you're such a kid." Kyungsoo heaved another sigh.

"Yeah. You're just like a year older than me."

"And yet, I'm so much more mature than you." He kicked Sehun's ankle.

"Ouch!"

"You'll have to find something to do for three days. I'll be back on Sunday. Evening."

"God. I don't even know this city. Any idea where I might get a good hotel?"

"Hotel? Why don't you just stay here?"

Sehun's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? You said that you have a housemate."

"Yeah, so? Kai wouldn't mind. Besides, he's always at work. I'll tell him."

"No, it's okay. I'll just check into some hotel until you—"

"Don't be a pain. My housemate cares about nothing but food. Don't touch his chicken in the fridge and you'll live to see another day. Other than that, he won't bother you. He's a great guy." Kyungsoo flashed a scant smile.

"Whoa! That's right! Is he your boyfriend, hyung?!"

"You little—" he hurled a cushion at Sehun which hit right in the face. "He's my junior back in college but he dropped out."

Sehun arched a brow. "A dropout could afford all this?"

"Well, he's a cop. No, a detective... no, I don't really know. His father was a rich bastard so Kai inherited all the shitload of money when his dad died."

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't lure him into your arms. Or have you already?"

"Shut up." Kyungsoo's face reddened. "Did you eat anything?"

"Not yet. I'm famished!"

"Good. Let's go get some lunch and then I'll settle you in my room."

"Okay. But you're sure that your roommate won't mind. You said that he's a cop... He wouldn't shoot me, would he?"

"Like I said, don't touch his food and you'll be fine. Now, tell me how's your family and college." he shot up and urged Sehun to do the same.

* * *

Once Kyungsoo was gone, Sehun had the place all to himself and he couldn't help but run some experiments around it. It was sad that Sehun had shown up at the wrong time but damn, he regretted nothing! The apartment resembled Sehun's own dream house. And he genuinely wondered how rich this bastard was that he could afford all the best stuff. The shower had four heads that spurted warm water from all the angles and Sehun shivered in excitement, giggling loud, enjoying the rivulets of hot water trickling down his flawless body. He had nothing to complain about his body and skin. They were perfect without any kind of blemish, milky-white and prettier than girls', as many had complimented him before.

After taking a long, deserving shower, he stepped out of the lavish bathroom. A slight speck of jealousy stirred within him. Kyungsoo sure was living his life without having to strive for it.

"Oh, come on!" he grumbled to himself as he ruffled his wet hair with the towel. "Nothing going on between you two, huh?" Bullshit. How would someone let just a senior stay in a place like this if nothing was going on between them?! All that he could say was that Kyungsoo was one lucky guy.

He pulled out a pair of shorts and a white V-neck before donning them and gave Kyungsoo's room a once-over. It was squeaky clean and unbelievably neat for a guy's room. God, compared to Kyungsoo's bedroom, Sehun's room back in his house was a sheer dump. Whistling to himself, he swayed out of the room and entered the living hall again. The lights were programmed to be automatically turned on sharp at 6 pm and the little yellow lights were more than enough to make the apartment look more luxurious than before. He tousled his hair as he made his way to the stereo system. He switched the TV on and browsed to play a song.

"Ah hah!" He clicked on it and tossed the remote onto the couch. As the music began to play in the background, Sehun almost danced towards the kitchen. "I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me..." he sang at the top of his lungs, meandering into the kitchen. "And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me... _Shiiit_." His jaw dropped at the wonderment of the kitchen. As the song kept playing, Sehun's lips stretched into a full grin when he opened the fridge.

 _'Eat anything that you want, except what's Kai's.'_ Kyungsoo's words echoed in his mind as his eyes scanned the amount of food in the colossal two-door fridge. He gave another cursory peer at the bottom tray where lots of wrapped fried meat. Sehun just went for the ready-made sandwich and beer can before he shut the fridge.  
Could this night get any better?!

"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true... tututututu," he sang his way to the glass dining table. "But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late. And I'm alone with you." Sehun tossed the sandwich onto the table and opened the beer can. "The time is right. Your perfume fills my head the stars get red... And oh the night's so blue." His hips reflexively moved to a slow jig. He lazily turned around while getting the can opened. "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I looooove youuuu!" That was when Sehun's air was knocked out of his lungs as his eyes fell on the stranger who was leaning his side on a wall, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. The beer can slipped from his hands and the liquid spilled all over his feet. The stranger burst into a guffaw and Sehun's face went hot. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man kept laughing as he made his way to the table past Sehun. He took off the gun strapped to his hip and Sehun's throat went dry.

"You... you're Kai?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kai turned around still with that ridiculous grin on his face. "I must say, I wasn't expecting that kind of a welcome home present. Why can't Kyungsoo do that?" he scoffed and Sehun flushed deeper. He then peered at the gun that was resting on the dining table. He gulped. It looked like an M9.

"Sorry. I didn't know you will be back this early."

Kai didn't reply as he stared at Sehun, eyes cruising from Sehun's feet to his face. He lightly licked his lips, folding his arms over his chest again. Sehun blushed this time. The man looked young despite his rugged posture. "What's your name?"

"Sehun. Didn't Kyungsoo tell you?"

"Well, he might have. I just thought you weren't that important for me to remember your name."

"Wow. You're kind of a jerk." Sehun stepped away from the pool of beer.

Kai chuckled. "If it would make you feel better, I'd like to say that I was wrong. Didn't know Kyungsoo had such an... attractive cousin."

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat when Kai ran a hand through his black hair while his other hand unbuttoned the first two buttons of his faded blue shirt. "I heard you're a cop."

"Intelligence," Kai corrected. "I work for an agency of the government and if you tell this to anyone, I'll have to shoot you."

"Fuck man, why did you tell me then!?"

Kai laughed and picked up his gun. He was lean but his built said everything about his strength. His shoulders were stiff, perfectly toned chest which was exposed by the unbuttoned shirt and Sehun wanted to slap himself for drooling over a man he met few minutes ago.

"I'm gonna go shower and then maybe we can have a little chat?" Kai said and gnawed at his lip after licking it again. Sehun stared at Kai's red lips now.

"Uh... sure."

Kai smirked as he wove past Sehun. Their shoulders lightly brushed and Sehun felt like it was electric jolt. "Hey, Sehun," Kai called.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just clean that up and come to my room in a while?"

Sehun blinked blankly at the man.

"I'll wait." He smirked and disappeared in the hallway.

 _Jackpot_. Sehun grinned.

* * *

"Hello?"

When Sehun peeped into the room, which he reckoned to be Kai's bedroom, he found it empty. Well, not entirely since the room was filled with posh furniture and ostentatious decoration. It wasn't too much but just like the rest of the apartment, it was designed to impress. Bloody rich bastard. Bloody hot and rich bastard. Sehun wondered why Kyungsoo still hadn't made a move on Kai because god! Who wouldn't want a hot cop boyfriend?!

He let himself into the room, discerning the sound of the running shower. Kai's bed was neatly made and the clothes that he was wearing just some minutes ago were scattered on the floor. The whole bedroom smelled like musk and some really good perfume. Sehun grinned to himself as he made his way to the room's balcony. The doors were already slid open, allowing the cool night breeze in.

"Wow," he breathed out, scanning the city lights under him, leaning over the railings.

"Like what you see?" Kai's sudden comment almost made Sehun jump and spun around to see Kai smirking at him, wet from head to toe, wearing nothing but that scanty towel around his waist. His stomach deflated, highlighting and defining his bronze abs. Sehun gulped as his eyes examined Kai's biceps now.

"Yeah," he squealed out, eyeballing Kai's waistlines. When his gaze finally climbed up Kai's stomach and chest and then his face, he acknowledged Kai's simper with a blush. Kai's drenched hair was covering half of his eyes as the water rivulets dribbled down his toned chest. Kai's hands rose to his hips and he latched them while he kept staring back at Sehun, biting his lower lip. "Uh," Sehun murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll come back when you're done." He began to pace past Kai but the sudden grip on his arm stopped him. Even with that distance, Sehun could feel Kai's feverish heat against his own skin. He slowly turned to face Kai. God, his fucking tan abs were fucking distracting!

"I heard you're a medical student," Kai said in a low, growling voice as his hand slid from Sehun's elbow to his wrist.

Sehun let out a nervous laugh and brought his palm to Kai's chest. The laughter quickly died as soon as his hand touched Kai's hot, hard chest cleft. "Uh... yes," he drawled in a shaky breath. "And... you're a cop."

Kai leaned in and Sehun froze when Kai's lips brushed his ear. "Agent Kim Jongin." he purred. "And you'll call me sir, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes... _sir_." Sehun's hand slipped from Kai's fucking beautiful chest to his abs. His face was already burning and Kai's breath against his ear was not helping one bit. Kai's grip around Sehun's wrist was painful but it wasn't more painful than having Kai's half-hardened shaft graze Sehun's. "Oh... god," he let out a ragged breath when Kai's wet tongue touched his ear.

"You're so fucking hot," Kai hissed into his ear, causing the blood to rush straight to Sehun's loin. "Do I make you wet?" Kai pulled Sehun's hand to his waistline and let Sehun brush his fingers on the damp lines. Kai sucked his lower lip, watching Sehun flush scarlet.

Sehun almost let out a moan when Kai's hand glided back to grope his butt. "Wh-What... are you doing, K-Kai?"

Kai brutally squeezed Sehun's ass. "What did I tell you huh, Sehun?"

"Sir," Sehun gasped, leaning heavily onto Kai. "What are y-you... doing, s-sir?" his fingers angled around Kai's towel at his waist.

"I'm going to make you scream," Kai whisper was the most seductive shit Sehun had come across in his whole life. He grabbed both of Sehun's wrist and twisted them harshly. Sehun had no idea of how the rest happened but he was spun around with one quick motion and was now held by Kai, arms twisted back and Kai's groin rubbing against his ass. Kai then made a raspy noise at the back of his throat and god, it was sexy as hell.

"Wh-What?... Sir?"

"Hmm. You smell so good." Even Kai's breath on the side of his neck made Sehun tight at the front of his shorts. He slowly ground his thick hard length against Sehun's ass. "Oh..." Kai exhaled as he released one of Sehun's arms. "Your tight ass wants it, doesn't it?"

Sehun suppressed the moan just to tease Kai. "Maybe. Depends on how big you are, sir."

Kai scoffed and laughed behind him. "You're asking for it." He tugged Sehun's shorts down at the back along with his boxers. He shuddered when Kai's raw arching hard flesh brushed his butt cleft. "You're going to beg like a fucking slut."

Lord, Sehun was already out of his breath with Kai's erection pressed up his ass, any more of his dirty talk and he might just be begging for it like Kai had said. "I don't think so. Sir." Sehun deliberately wanted to push Kai.  
He was suddenly turned around and before he could even inspect Kai's completely naked body, his back was slammed against a wall and his legs were hoisted up. "Shit," Sehun hissed when Kai gripped on the underside of Sehun's thighs to hold him up.

"You won't last twenty minutes before you'll be begging for my cock to fuck your tight little hole."

Sehun dug his nails into Kai's neck, clinging to it. "Is that a bet, sir?"

A corner of Kai's lips quirked up before he crashed his mouth onto Sehun's. Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai's waist, locking his ankles on Kai's back as Kai deliberately abused his lips without an ounce of mercy. Sehun was reluctant to kiss back although his whole body was reacting exactly how Kai wanted it to. No, he wasn't going to give Kai what he wanted. Sehun wanted Kai to go full on rough. Kai's teeth grazed Sehun's lower lip before he bit it, causing it to bleed a little. Sehun, in retaliation, pulled Kai's hair as harshly as he could which earned him a growl from Kai as their lips broke apart. Sehun panted while pulling Kai for another kiss but this time, Kai made it impossible. He lifted Sehun straight to the bed before throwing him onto it. "You're such a cunt, aren't you?"

Sehun was finally able to ogle Kai's fully naked body. Those hard biceps, protruding abs, explicit lines and that purplish-pink arching flesh. Sehun forced a smirk. "Do I make you that hard, sir?"

Kai ran a hand through his own hair which made Sehun's own pulsating member twitch. He wanted to give it a clutch but it would be too obvious. Kai slowly climbed onto the bed, approaching Sehun like a predator that was about to pounce on its prey. Shit, Sehun wanted to feel that thick cock inside him already. Kai stopped when he was directly above Sehun. "Let's see if you can last another fifteen minutes," he spat and viciously yanked Sehun's white t-shirt off before discarding it on the floor. Sehun swallowed when Kai turned him to lie on his stomach.

"Wait... what are you—" he began to ask when he heard a drawer slid open and the next thing he knew, his wrist was being tied to one end of the headboard with a strap of leather.

"Fourteen," Kai purred, reaching to strap Sehun's other wrist to another end. "Unless you beg, I'm not going to touch you where you want the most."

Sehun groaned into the pillow but this was really intriguing. Did Kai really think that he could make Sehun beg like that?

"Ungh," he grunted when a black cloth was brought to part his lips before it was tied around his head, muffling anything that he said. He bit the cloth and scowled when he felt Kai's fingers sliding down his back. His other hand crept under Sehun and his fingers played with Sehun's pebbled nipple. Sehun's shaft ached instead. Kai gave his nipple a light tug before leaving him hanging like that.

"Such a flawless body," Kai muttered as Sehun shivered to his touch. "Too bad I'm gonna destroy it."

He turned his head halfway around to see Kai hovering above him, still beautifully naked with his forefinger hooked into Sehun's shorts. Kai flashed a smirk and pulled down Sehun's shorts. Sehun propped himself up on his elbows, pushing up to kneel but his ankles were suddenly tugged to the sides. He hastily turned his head to see Kai tying his shins to the corners of the bedframe, spreading his legs wide open.

"Ten minutes," Kai announced before his hand stroked the curve of Sehun's ass over the tight fabric of his boxers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ugnnh..." Sehun moaned.

"Nah-uh. Who said you can make those noises, Sehun?"

God, at this rate, Sehun might just beg him and get it over with. He tried to twist the straps to his wrists but Kai's cold hands kneading his ass was utterly distracting. And when Kai gently gave Sehun's perking ass a bite, Sehun's hips jutted outwards, his erection hungering to hump the bed. "Please..." Sehun managed in a muffled voice through the cloth.

"There are still eight minutes, Sehun." He could see Kai smirking as the latter slowly pulling the boxers down the moulds of Sehun’s ass. Kai didn't pull the boxers all the way down but it was enough to expose Sehun's round, perky ass. "You're a fucking slut, aren't you?"

And that was when he heard that swooshing sound before his ass stung with a sharp pain. Fuck, it felt so good. He forced himself to turn and see Kai winding a leather belt around his hand as his eyes watched Sehun's red face. Kai's own erection was already slicking with pre-come. He swung the belt before Sehun was pleasured again with that burning blow. He let out a loud cry as his drool dribbled down the corners of his mouth. Kai smirked and mouthed, _'Five minutes.'_

He then felt Kai's hand slipping between his legs and a sharp gasp escaped his mouth when Kai clutched at his balls. He groaned again and that only earned him another strike of the belt on the back of his thighs. "I told you to not to make a sound," Kai warned as he fondled Sehun's balls before squeezing them tight. Sehun's eyes stung with tears but he just wished that Kai would touch him already. But Kai obviously had no plan of doing it that quickly. "Three minutes."

Sehun's body arched off the bed with his throat moaning painfully when Kai stretched his ass open. "Fuck," Sehun mumbled out as Kai clicked his tongue.

"Look at you. So tight and puckered pink. You do make me so hard, Sehun."

Those words were enough to make Sehun whimper with want and passion but he can do this. A couple more minutes. He dared himself to turn his head around and face Kai. The man was kneeling on Sehun's side as his fingers on one hand had Sehun's ass wide open. Kai gave the ring of muscles a gentle rub with his other hand, causing Sehun to moan bestially. Kai clicked his tongue again and picked up the belt from the bed. Sehun braced himself for another brutal blow and this time, his body surged with concupiscence. The lust he felt was unbelievable. Kai struck the belt right on Sehun's hole, making it burn. Sehun cried out, the cloth drenched in his saliva, wanting more and harder. Kai let out a scoff and brought his hand to his erection's purpled swollen head. He collected the pre-come with his fingers and spread it onto Sehun's hole, rubbing the throbbing muscles thoroughly. Sehun dropped his face into the pillow and moaned, jerking his hips up, voluntarily grinding his hole against Kai's pre-come slicked fingers.

"Time's up," Kai breathed out. He lightly pushed the tip of his finger, just a little, into Sehun's opening. Sehun's whole body shuddered wanting Kai to go further but Kai didn't. The cloth around his mouth was loosened and Sehun finally gasped for full gulps of air. Kai grabbed Sehun's hair at the back of his head and tugged it savagely until Sehun's head arched back. "Now, what do you want?"

"Fuck me."

"Hmm." Kai released Sehun's hair and dragged his lips up the side of Sehun's neck. "Beg," he whispered into Sehun's ear.

"P-please, s-sir.... fuck me!"

"Beg louder, like the slut you are."

"I want your big cock screwing into me. Rip through me. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to even walk."

"What should you add to that?" Kai's hand was already breaching Sehun's ass again as he began to rub and heat up Sehun's aching hole with two of his fingers.

"Please, sir." Sehun asked Kai, straight to his face. His eyes then dropped to Kai's unbelievably yearning erection. The urge to touch the slicking slit with his tongue was so tempting. "Fuck me with your fucking huge cock... sir."

Kai arched a brow as his lips twitched up. "Gladly."

Kai was taking too long and he was doing it on purpose. He was making Sehun wait just so that Sehun would beg for more. When Kai released Sehun's wrists and ankles, he wasn't given a chance to get his hands on Kai or himself since Kai quickly rolled him over to his back before tying back his wrists to the headboard. "Sir... please. I want to touch you. And please, touch me."

Kai smiled. "Not yet, baby." He pushed Sehun's knees up and knelt between them. Sehun was sure that his wrists must have been bruised after all those twisting. He hung heavily onto them when Kai lightly grazed the head of his cock on Sehun's hole.

"Please, don't tease me," Sehun pleaded as his shaft twitched.

"You like it big, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes," Sehun said breathlessly.

Kai leaned over and finally their lips met in a hasty, sloppy kiss. Sehun pushed off the bed to kiss him, all tongue and teeth, wrapping his legs around Kai's waist to grind against his crotch. Their lips were smashed and tongues curling around one another, Kai's saliva lacing Sehun's lips. Sehun was left breathless by the time Kai broke the wet, ferocious kiss and shoved Sehun's hip down. Sehun frowned, disappointed when his crotch was no longer crushing against Kai's thick cock. Sehun doubted that his pulsating erection would last any longer. It was already dripping with pre-come. 

Kai dragged his lips down Sehun's neck, filling it with harsh kisses, nipping the skin and sucking it mercilessly while his hand kept Sehun from grinding up him. Frustrated, Sehun sunk his teeth into Kai's shoulder and bit it hard, causing Kai to groan. He pulled back and Sehun earned a hard slap across his face. Kai smashed their mouths again, straight away biting and Sehun's already throbbing bottom lip. Sehun moaned into Kai's mouth before he caught Kai's lip between his teeth. That maddened Kai further.

"Do you really want to be punished that badly, Sehun?"

"Yes," Sehun blurted out. "Spank me, sir. Punish me."

Kai seemed satisfied. "Such a slut," he murmured and took hold of the forgotten belt. He straightened up and twisted the belt around his hand before striking Sehun right on his hardened length. The scream that escaped Sehun lips surely did pleasure Kai. He cupped Sehun's balls and kneaded them mercilessly as his lips slowly kissed along Sehun's waistline.

"Fuck me!" Or at least, Sehun wanted Kai to touch him. Even some strokes would be enough to make him come.

"Don't act up, baby," he said, bowing his head and his lips brushed Sehun's leaking tip.

"Please, please!"

Kai's tongue darted out with his lips stretched into a smirk. Sehun whined, unable to wait for that tongue to lick that pre-come off but Kai only lightly tongued the slit before he quickly pulled back. "Uhm. You taste delicious."

"I'll do anything. Please, stop teasing!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Fill your tight pink hole with my cock?" he stroked his own length on purpose to provoke Sehun and it was working. Sehun bucked his hips up and begged.

"Yes! For god's sakes, yes!"

"How about I play with you a little more and I'll give your slutty ass what it wants?"

"Sir, please."

Kai folded Sehun's legs until Sehun's knees touched his own shoulders and swung the belt to plant another blow across Sehun's ass.

"Ugh!" Sehun wailed. "Again. Sir," he gasped out and Kai struck the belt once more, earning Sehun's loud cry. "Oh… fuck... it feels so good."

"Whores like you deserved to be punished, no?" Kai momentarily leaned over to the bedside drawer and fumbled in it before drawing out a bottle. He dribbled the liquid onto his hands and placed him between Sehun's legs again. "Look at you. All red and breathless and I haven't even done anything to you yet." He rubbed his fingers together, eyeing Sehun's ass which must have been crimson red due to all the blows. One of his oil-slicked fingers circled the rim of muscles of Sehun's opening, teasing him further. Sehun was a whimpering mess under him, powerless and leashed to the bed. All that he could do was beg.

"Stop teasing me and finger me already!"

"Tsk tsk. Desperate cock whore." Kai simpered. "Moan louder." He finally pushed a finger in and Sehun's back arched.

"Oh, fuck!" it felt amazing just to have Kai's finger inside him. Just imagine what that huge shaft could do to him.

Kai pushed in two more fingers when Sehun started to moan in pleasure. "That's it. Keep moaning like a fucking whore," he said calmly as his fingers crooked inside Sehun, massaging the sweet soft spot. It was as if Kai knew exactly where to touch for Sehun's pleasure to peak. He gradually latched his lips around Sehun's hardened nipple and licked it sensuously before sucking it hard. 

"God... oh... yes..." Sehun's breath hitched when Kai's fingers brushed a bunch of nerves as he massaged the throbbing insides while his tongue swirled around the nipple. Sehun was going to come any minute now and he didn't want to do it before Kai fucked him for real. 

"Mmm." Kai licked the completely hardened nipple one last time before looking up at Sehun. "Want me to tongue-fuck you?"

Sehun nodded desperately, gripping onto the leather straps that were preventing him from freeing his hands and grabbing all of Kai and his fucking big dick. His shaft twitched with excitement when Kai pulled his fingers out of him before lowering down. _What the hell?_ Sehun had had sex with strangers before but god, none of them was this good. Kai's tongue and breath all over his hole almost made Sehun climax. But Kai would only make fun of him if he couldn't even hold it in for a little longer. Kai's tongue slid in, deeper and deeper while Sehun was completely out of breath, wrecked and covered in beads of sweat. 

"You're all wet, baby."

"Stop teasing, Kai. Please... just fuck me."

Kai pulled his tongue out and smirked up at Sehun. "Sir."

"Sir," Sehun obliged.

Kai grabbed the bottle again, along with a condom and applied them onto his own painful erection. Sehun licked his lips, panting heavily as he stared at Kai stroking himself. For a moment, Sehun thought he should just die than struggle like this. Just watching Kai touch himself was more than enough for anyone to scream with orgasm. "I'll release your hands but you can't touch yourself, understand?"

"Yes. Yes, sir."

Kai freed Sehun's wrist and shoved Sehun on his fours. Sehun knelt up and pushed his palms onto the pillow before spreading his legs wide to lure Kai in. Kai gave Sehun's hole another lick and then Sehun felt the head of Kai's thick erection slide into him. "Ah!" he screamed and moaned at the same time which was so embarrassing but he loved the burning sensation. Kai didn't give Sehun any time recover as he slammed into him. "Fuck," he hissed out when he was completely filled with Kai and Kai was still screwing into him.

"You're too fucking tight."

"Just fuck me."

Kai's hipbone rammed up Sehun's ass as Kai began to thrust deep and hard, hands gripping and squeezing Sehun's butt cheeks. Sehun's hand reflexively reached for his crotch but Kai swatted the hand away. "You touch yourself and I'll stop."

Sehun groaned and dropped his face defeatedly into the pillow as his hand gripped onto the back of Kai's thigh instead. Kai slid in and out of him in a merciless pace but almost easily after the fifth thrust. His brutal and bestial thrusts were probably going to knock Sehun's prostate out of its place but Sehun didn't care. He wanted all of it. All of Kai.

Kai's fingers grasped Sehun hair and pulled it back while thrusting hard into Sehun. Their lips crashed and busied themselves in a desperate, dirty kiss. When Kai's other hand finally wrapped itself around Sehun's shaft, Sehun thought he might just die out of the relief he felt. Having Kai, thick and hard, inside him with his hand pumping Sehun's erection ruthlessly was inexorable to paint a word picture of it. It felt too amazing to explain. The pain, the pleasure, just wow.

What a night indeed.

The comedown was stunning. Sehun didn't even mind a little when he spurted out hot seed all over Kai's hand while Kai kept thrusting, kissing every inch of Sehun's back. He suddenly pulled out of Sehun and pushed Sehun to lie down on his back while peeling off the spent condom. Sehun watched him with a languid gaze, tired and still crazy excited.

"Want me to finish it off, sir?" he offered. Kai smiled and curled his hand around the back of Sehun's neck, pulling him up to sit, aiming the head of his cock straight at Sehun's mouth. Smirking, Sehun opened his mouth. Kai gave his shaft a few pumps before he threw his head back, face crumpled and he shot out white ropes of hot come through the slit of his swollen length. Sehun took in and swallowed everything that was spurted into his mouth with Kai's fingers entangled in his hair at the back of his head. Sehun's jaw was stained with Kai's come, seeping down the corners of his mouth.

Kai grinned lazily and bowed his head to connect the lips, licking off the come around Sehun's mouth. He finally reached out and stroked Kai's limp shaft just for the sake of touching him, knowing that he will never be able to touch him after this. Kai fell to Sehun's side and pulled him close before draping the comforter over their spent bodies.

* * *

"Urgh!" Sehun grunted at the sun when its rays stung his eyes, rousing him from his sleep. He hauled the comforter over his head to block to sunlight out but when he heard an unfamiliar snicker, he jolted to sit up and stare at the man in sweatpants with wide but drowsy eyes. Kai had a mug in his hand as he leaned his side against the pane of the balcony door, shirtless and fresh as anything that Sehun had seen in days.

"Good morning."

Sehun blinked his eyes and yawned before he froze. "Ouch," he breathed out when he realized how sore his whole body was. "We fucked hard last night. I don't think I can move." He probed his arms, looking for bruises as Kai chuckled.

"You wanted it." He shrugged.

Sehun groaned and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that victorious look on Kai's face. "Did you... like it?"

Kai laughed again. "I swear. That was the best I had in my entire life."

Sehun's stomach filled with butterflies. "Oh." He wished he could just wipe that ridiculous smile off his own face. "I'm glad." He picked at the hem of the comforter. "I guess Kyungsoo shouldn't know about this, right?"

"Why not?"

"Well… isn't he your boyfriend or something?"

Kai burst into a mocking chuckle. "Boyfriend? God, do you know how cruel he is? He makes me do my laundry every Sunday and if I don't make my bed in the morning before I leave for the agency, I'm done for it when I come home. Can you imagine? Him? Being my lover? I'll not survive one day."

Sehun didn't know why but Kai's confession made him oddly buoyant. Why should he be happy about Kai not having a boyfriend? Wait, he didn't even know if Kai had a boyfriend or not. "That's convenient, then."

"What is?"

"This whole no-strings-attached thing."

Kai smiled smugly and came over to sit by the edge of the bed. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Five days." Sehun shrugged.

"Well, that's more than enough for us to get to know each other, right?"

Sehun gulped. "I don't know.... Do you want to get to know me? I mean, you... do look like some weird assassin shit. Working for some agency and all."

Kai laughed. "Again, you tell anyone about this, and I'll have to terminate you."

Sehun shook his head, smiling. "Well, Kyungsoo's in for a surprise if he knew we..." he trailed off.

"He's a good friend and yes, he's a huge drama queen, but don't worry. Nothing I can't handle." He shot up and pulled the comforter off Sehun.

"Hey!"

"Get up." He bent over and lifted Sehun up into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Sehun wriggled in Kai's arms, feeling violated.

"You need a shower and I need you."

Fair enough. 

 

*  *  *

How did this happen? Sehun could help but sulk over the fact that his whole body was unbelievably sore, filled with love-bites, utterly worn and spent, all because of his subjugation. He claimed to be strong-willed, but all it took Kai was a few corny dirty talks and Sehun was bending under him. In two nights, Sehun had come more than seven times and Kai had not allowed Sehun to get out of his bedroom all through Saturday. He didn't really like Kai. He found him bossy and annoying. Stoic at times, too. But that was what Sehun wanted. For Kai to be the one ordering him, rough and hard with no strings attached. It was just sex, anyway. He shouldn't judge Kai's character based on five rounds of sex.

"Fucker fucks me like nobody's business," Sehun murmured as he exited Kai's bedroom after taking a warm shower, quite irked by the way Kai slept soundly after completely ruining Sehun's body. Sehun had no idea why he was complaining when he, himself wanted it. Was it because Kai seemed too nonchalant? Yes, it was just sex. But unless Kai was a sex addict, five times were too much in just one and half days. And not once had Kai allowed him to top. Bossy asshole. And every time they did it, he was forced to address him as 'sir'. Yet, Kai hadn't bothered to even ask Sehun what was his surname or how old he was. 

Sehun silently made his way to the kitchen, eyeing the morning view out the glass walls. He wanted to groan at his limp. His waist and back were a constant pain for the past couple of days and all thanks to who? Well, he couldn't entirely blame Kai since he was the one who kept provoking and challenging Kai to get rougher. Sehun liked everything about it but he knew that after his stay here, all this would be nothing but passing clouds.

He turned the tap on and filled the glass with some cold water before leaning over the sink, bracing himself on his elbows. Even now, everywhere that Kai had touched him burned, like these bruises and bites will be a temporary reminder of how passionate and intimate they had been together. To be honest, Sehun had never done this wild and rough with anyone before. Not like this. There was something about Kai.

"Agent Kim Jongin," Sehun scoffed and swallowed the water in gulps. "Agent Kim Jackass." He pulled away from the sink and leaned his back on the kitchen counter. "Idiot. Old crappy idiot."

"Who are you talking to?" Kai's sudden snort made Sehun jump a little and spun around to glare at the shirtless man who was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

"Why do you have to creep up on someone?! And why the hell are you so quiet?!"

Kai smirked and shrugged. "I told you. I was trained to be like so."

"So? You're not like some ninja or anything," he muttered and turned his back to Kai. "You're always so quiet," he said under his breath. That was true. It was always Sehun who kept begging and pleading whereas Kai did everything so silently. Except for the sex talk of course.

Arms snaked around Sehun's waist out of the blue and held him in place, against Kai's hot chest. "You're mad about something?"

Sehun kept mum. Kai's lips brushed his ear before they climbed down to kiss Sehun's neck.

"You scream loud enough for both of us." Kai's hand glided down Sehun's stomach.

Sehun flushed red at the remark. "Don't you dare do your dirty talk."

"Why?" Kai purred against Sehun's ear, lowering his hand to Sehun's waistline. He slipped the hand under Sehun's t-shirt and caressed the flat planes of Sehun's stomach. "I thought you liked it." he exhaled and pushed another hand into his shirt. While one of the hands reached up to Sehun's nipple, the other was shoved into Sehun's shorts, straight into the boxers. "You smell good. Did you use my shower gel?"

"What else could I use in your bathroom?" Sehun hissed back, breath hitching with Kai's warm hands palming his crotch and rubbing his nipple. Sehun reached out to grab onto the edge of the sink counter, already panting heavily. That was a bad move because his rear was stuck out and it was smashed against Kai's groin. Bastard was hard early in the morning.

"Do you remember how you screamed my name when I fucked you mercilessly in the bathroom?" he began to stroke Sehun's shaft. "When you begged me like a whore, crying for me to fuck you harder?"

"Shut up," Sehun grunted out when Kai pressed his thumb onto the tip of his quickly hardening length. He was playing with Sehun's nipple as well, pinching it, rubbing the sensitive flesh as he liked. Asshole. Sehun pushed out and started to grind against Kai's crotch. "You're hard," Sehun mocked, grinding his ass harder on Kai. "Are you like horny 24/7?" he scoffed.

Kai grabbed a handful of Sehun's hair at the back of his head and pulled it back, causing Sehun's neck to arch backward. "Whose fault is that, bitch?"

"Wh-What?" and this was the part where Sehun surrendered every time.

"My cock's all excited because of you. So, take responsibility."

"Kai..." Sehun breathed out, gasping for air as Kai began to hump Sehun's ass, stroking Sehun's already aching member. Sehun tilted his head back and rested it on Kai's shoulder. "Just fuck me."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you. Beg properly if you want my cock."

"Fuck me! Please, sir!"

"Better."

And here he was again. Tied up and pleading. But for a change, Sehun was tied to the kitchen counter, standing with his front pushed against the edge of the counter. His wrists were pulled and tied onto the corners of the counter as he stood there, crimson red, flushing and completely naked with his erected flesh shamelessly begging for any kind of contact. Sehun's bangs fell over his eyes, wet and sweaty as his chest heaved for air.

"Please, sir. I'm sorry. Just touch me," he pleaded in a shaky breath but Kai did nothing but stare at Sehun's bared back and ass. He was still clothed in his sweatpants with the belt twisted around his hand.

"You were naughty, Sehun. You bit my lip," Kai said, ogling Sehun's back. Served Sehun right for acting up again when Kai tried to kiss him. "Do you not want me to kiss you?"

"No, I do. I do. I'm sorry, sir."

Kai clicked his tongue and edged closer, swinging the belt. "Where do you want me to hit you, Sehun?"

"My cock. Please," he panted out.

"But it already looks so painful." Kai touched the small of Sehun's back, dragging the hand low and lower but never gave Sehun what he wanted the most. He pulled his hand back just after teasing Sehun by touching the tailbone with a finger. "Spread your legs."

Sehun obeyed immediately but Kai still kicked his ankles apart to spread his thighs wider. "Please, hit me!"

"But you're so beautiful," Kai whispered, stroking along Sehun's spine on his sweaty back. He grabbed a thawing ice-cube from the bucket on the counter and Sehun swallowed. He soon felt the sting of the ice on his shoulder blade. "So beautiful," Kai murmured, dragging the ice down Sehun's back. And before Sehun even knew it, Kai struck the belt right between his legs. The blow was mind-numbingly painful and yet so fucking pleasurable. Sehun's balls and the mid part of his ass stung in agonizing pain.

"Ugh..." Sehun bent over the counter to enjoy the pain for a moment.

"Again?" Kai asked before placing a kiss on Sehun's back.

"Y-Yes," he let out breathlessly and came another painful blow between his thighs, right onto his balls and that sensitive part. "Fuck!"

"I will. But first. Let's soothe this."

Sehun barely noticed Kai picking another ice-cube but when the wet ice touched his hole, Sehun automatically jutted his ass out. Kai slid the ice lower to ease the burning skin between his balls and opening.

"What a slut," Kai commented, rubbing the ice thoroughly. Kai pulled Sehun to stand straight before his chest was smashed against Sehun's back. His hand slipped past Sehun to grab the honey bottle and for an instant, Sehun's imagination went wild but luckily, Kai only smeared a little of the honey onto his fingers before bringing them to Sehun's front. "You like it when I play with your nipples, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Sehun moaned out when Kai rubbed the honey around his pebbled nipple. "Ah!" he yelped when Kai flicked it mercilessly before he drew back to come and stand by Sehun's side. Kai crouched down a little to lick off the honey from Sehun's nipple as his hand groped Sehun's ass. "Can't... you... j-just fuck me already?!"

Kai clicked his tongue after sucking hard on the nipple and stood up. "Did I tell you that you could order me?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good." He moved to the back again. And the next thing Sehun knew was a colossal strike of the belt across his ass.

"Kai!" Sehun shamelessly gasped out and moaned right after when he felt Kai's warm lips press against the hurting bum. Kai kissed along where the belt had struck before licking it. Sehun perked his ass out when Kai pulled his hip backward. Kai relentlessly tongued Sehun's hole, licking the rim of muscles slow and sensuously. His hand was fondling Sehun's balls as his tongue's tip pushed past the opening. 

"Uhmm. Your tight hole tastes delicious, Sehun."

Sehun groaned and pressed his face onto the counter, bending over it as Kai sucked harder on the opening. "If you don't touch me, I will come now itself."

Kai pulled back and stood up. "Is that so?" he leaned onto Sehun's back and reached out to grab a strawberry. He sure had set all these things up well. Kai brought the strawberry to Sehun's lips and brushed it against them after pulling Sehun's hair to straighten him. Sehun took a hesitant bite of the fruit, eyeing Kai with his head turned halfway back. Kai smirked and tossed the rest of the strawberry into his mouth before instantly crashing his lips onto Sehun's. They kissed in an awkward angle and sloppily with their tongues and teeth all over the place along with the bits of the sweet strawberry. Kai sucked on Sehun's lower lip for a moment as Sehun moaned, enjoying the strawberry flavoured kiss.

"Sweet." Kai let out, smiling smugly.

He moved behind Sehun again and Sehun dropped his head back on the marble kitchen counter. Kai's hands suddenly gripped the sides of Sehun's waist and he squeezed them, massaging them brutally, knowing very well that Sehun was sensitive there.

"Unghh," Sehun moaned when he felt Kai's bare cock grinding up his ass. Kai deliberately spread and pulled Sehun's butt cheeks apart, earning a mouthful of moan from Sehun before he rode the full length of his erection up Sehun's butt cleft. "Just fuck me now. Like this," Sehun gasped. "Just push into me already."

"But—"

"I like it when it burns."

Kai was silent for a moment and when he spoke, Sehun could almost taste the smirk on his face. "Like a total whore." He rubbed the pre-come slicked head against Sehun's hole. "Tight whore."

"Stop and just fuck me!"

Kai suddenly tugged Sehun's hair to pull him back. "Watch your words, baby."

"Sorry, sir."

"Now, you want my cock in your tight little ass?"

"Yes."

He dragged a finger along the underside of Sehun's erection, kissing Sehun's neck. "This is where you want me to touch you?" He rubbed his forefinger against the slit, making Sehun shudder. "You're leaking, baby," Kai whispered before spreading Sehun's pre-come on Sehun's bottom lip. He turned Sehun's head a little so that he can kiss his mouth. His hand fisted around Sehun's cock as his own erection was still teasing Sehun's hole.

"Argh!" Sehun screamed into Kai's mouth when Kai entered him without warning. Kai shoved Sehun's front onto the counter, holding his head down with his hand on the back of Sehun's head and started to thrust into Sehun. The screams and cries filled every corner of the apartment with Kai mercilessly thrusting into him. It burned and burned and burned. Sehun held back a cry when Kai finally hit the spot after a number of thrusts.

"Ah," he exhaled as Kai bit the skin on his shoulder blade with the other hand pumping Sehun's erection.

Kai pulled his hand back from Sehun's head and slapped Sehun's ass hard while thrusting into him. "You're... so... sexy," he panted out, sliding in deeper and faster. "You're the... only one... who can make me... this hard."

Sehun straightened his back and leaned it onto Kai's sweaty chest and abs. "Do… you... mean it?"

"Yes." Their lips met in a desperate kiss just seconds before Sehun burst in Kai's hand, staining it completely with his hot load. Kai picked up the pace and began to thrust harder, pulling Sehun's hips back. "Fuck, Oh Sehun!" Kai cried out, dragging his nails down Sehun's back. He pulled his cock out just in time and shot out his come right on the outside Sehun's hole.

"Ugh..." Sehun moaned at the warm liquid splattering on his painful opening.

Kai collapsed onto Sehun's back, sending Sehun against the counter and they panted, sobbing for air, bodies slicked with sweat and smell of sex. "Beautiful," Kai mumbled and planted a kiss on Sehun's back.

"Wait... how did you know my full name?"

Kai released Sehun's wrists first and Sehun turned around to face Kai. His knees buckled and he limply fell over onto Kai's chest. Kai hoisted Sehun up and seated him on the counter before Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai's body, arms dangling over Kai's shoulders. He bowed down and gave Kai a quick kiss.

"You know my name," Sehun smiled.

"I know that you were born in Emerald Regency Hospital when your mother was 19. You went to Jae Min Elementary, Shinhwa Middle and High School and now practicing med in Ming College. You got your knee scraped and made a huge deal out of it by admitting yourself in the hospital for two days."

Sehun was stumped. "How?"

Kai smirked. "I can dig up anyone's background and information."

"Wow," he breathed. "But... why mine?"

Kai pecked on Sehun's lips. "Go figure." He frowned suddenly.

"What?"

Smiling, Kai shook his head. "Shh."

"What the fuck!" The sudden roar jumped Sehun and he hastily turned his head to see Kyungsoo gaping at them.

"Hyung." Sehun started to get off the counter but Kai didn't let him, still holding him in place.

Kyungsoo's murderous expression chilled Sehun's blood. "I make cupcakes on that counter, you shit!"


End file.
